destino_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
NOTE: '''These are the rules that currently stand as of January 23, 2020. '''Golden Rules: * These games are meant to replicate the actual show, do not take anything personally. * Third-party deals are prohibited from these games. For example, you cannot bribe another contestant with money in order to keep you around. If an action such as so happens, it will result in a punishment. * We have zero tolerance for any sort of bullying within this community. * We have zero tolerance for any comments that may be offensive to one's race, sexuality, gender, image, or religious beliefs. We will take appropriate action to any comments such as so. Requirements: * You must have a Facebook account in order to play these games as these will be played through Messenger. * A Fandom account will also be required as Challenges, Announcements, Tribal Council, etc. will be posted within Fandom. * You must have access to both Fandom and Facebook regularly as an update may happen at any given time of day. Etiquette: * We encourage you to add tribemates on Facebook in order to have conversations, or at least have them on Messenger. * Talking to members of the opposite tribe or players that have been eliminated or on a jury is prohibited ** We will take exception to this rule if you are in a different ORG with someone that has been eliminated from the game and they haven't been eliminated yet. * We understand that players come from different parts of the World so we will do our best to make sure the challenges are friendly so we can accommodate for players in different timezones. ** Challenges will follow deadlines according to EST. * Any form of cheating may result in either a strike, removal from the game, and possibly a ban from future games on the ORG. Challenges: Challenges will include flash games, puzzles, quizzes, live challenges, and other various challenge. * If you are not able to do a challenge, you must abstain before the deadline. * If you do not do a challenge and you fail to abstain, you will receive a strike. * In some cases, there will be a challenge that are mandatory to do. * In other cases, there are challenges you may not choose to do but will not get punished for it. ** `You will be warned beforehand if a challenge is such as so. * When submitting a challenge, you must have your name in the URL bar. This should usually happen with flash games and puzzles Tribal: * The tribe that loses immunity will attend tribal council to vote of a player. * All players left in the game during the merge must attend tribal council. The contestant with individual immunity cannot be voted off. * Once a tribal blog post is posted, they will have the given time period to vote. * Votes must be sent to castaway threads. Voting: * You are allowed to switch your votes as many times as you want within the given period of time. * Votes must be submitted by the given deadline. Failure to do so will risk in a strike and self-vote. * You can create your own voting parchments but if there any parchment that is deemed inappropriate or unsuitable, we will veto the parchment. * The host are not allowed to tell you how many people have voted for you. * We ask that you also create a voting confessional along with your parchment. * Two self-votes will lead to a evacuation. Confessionals: * There will be a Google Form made for confessionals so you can document your journey. * You will have a Thread for challenge submissions as well as sharing some thoughts with the Viewing Lounge (VL). ** We ask you to be cautious with what you send to the VL because it is possible for information to be leaked to your fellow contestants. * Confessionals will remain private until the season is over. * Be careful about what you send into the VL and to confessionals. DO NOT SAY SOMETHING YOU MAY REGRET! Elimination/Leaving the Game: * For players voted out or eliminated before the jury phase, they will be allowed access to the Viewing Lounge, but they are prohibited from talking to players still in game. * Players eliminated during the Jury phase will be sent to a chat with their fellow jurors and will receive Viewing Lounge access after the season. * You are allowed to make final words. They are not required, but they are encouraged. ** You are NOT allowed to send screenshots, voice recordings, etc. when you are doing final words. Doing so will lead to your final words being cut short and removal from the jury and/or not being allowed in the post season Reunion chat. * Be wise about how you handle your elimination, you are allowed to call someone out if you wish. But as previously stated, you may not leak screenshots, voice recording, etc. that will harm someone else's image. There will be punishments. * We understand that real life comes before the game so in the case an emergency comes around, we will remove you if you wish. * You can quit at any time, but we ask that you apply if you know for sure that you can play the came in it's entirety. * In some cases, players may be asked to become back-up jurors in case anything were to happen in the game post-jury. ** These players will not receive access to the Viewing Lounge. Strikes/Cheating/Punishments: Strikes will be given out for the following: * Not notifying a host about abstaining for a challenge * Not voting at Tribal Council or during Eviction * Screenshotting ** Each screenshot is worth a strike so if you sent 3 screenshots, that counts as 3 strikes. *** You are also not allowed to copy and paste other messages to send to anyone else in the game. * If you reach 3 strikes, you may be either removed or evacuated from the game. ** Depending on the nature, it will be discussed if you are allowed on the jury. The following s considered cheating: * Cross-Tribal conversations. * Sending screenshots without the host knowledge. * Getting information from the Viewing Lounge. * Submitting a challenge score that isn't yours. * Editing a challenge score. * Talking to jury members or contestants eliminated from the game. * Entering a sockpuppet into a game. These are the following punishments you may receive for rule-breaking: * A strike and self-vote. * Not being eligible for immunity/reward. * Removal from the game. * Removal from jury. * Ban from playing on the ORG. Hosting Rules: These one is selected to be a host, these are the rules they must follow. * Host are not allowed to leak any game information. * If a host is not able to separate personal feelings from the game, they may be asked to leave the hosting team. * Hosts are hear to provide the best experience possible for the contestants. * If a host is caught rigging or helping a player further their game, that host will be removed and be banned from hosting and playing. ** If a game is being rigged to favor a certain player, that player is encouraged to come forward about the host rigging and that host will be removed and banned. Observer Rules: These rules are for those not playing, but watching from the Viewing Lounge. * You may not leak game information. * You are allowed to post season related things with the Viewing Lounge, but are limited on what you can post, such as you can't say something negative about a contestant in the game. * We may need judges for challenge, such as flagmaking, an S.O.S, etc., so first come first serve. Past-Players/Returnees: * We will try to have many opportunities for players to return to the game. * Players who have played previously are not allowed to sign up for new player seasons. * Past-players may be asked to return, but this is not guaranteed. * In some cases, we may ask for face reveals to prevent sock-puppetry.